


Of Liquor and Seduction

by Auriana Valoria (AuriV1)



Series: The Rose and Her Warden [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gift Giving, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriV1/pseuds/Auriana%20Valoria
Summary: Warden Cousland gives Zevran a gift of brandy, and the elven assassin responds with his own unique brand of humor.





	Of Liquor and Seduction

“Here,” said Elisabet Cousland, thrusting a full bottle of Antivan brandy at Zevran’s chest as she passed him by. “Got another one of these from that last bandit camp raid. Figured you might want one all to yourself.”

The elven assassin looked a bit startled as the glass smacked into his leather breastplate, but his expression of surprise melted into one of obvious delight as he realized what it was. His smile spread into a wider grin as he turned the bottle over in his hands to read the label, and he looked up with a fiery sparkle in his gaze. “My dear Warden…are you trying to seduce me?”

Alistair, who was sitting on a log before the campfire nursing his own small cup of brandy, nearly choked on his drink. Elisabet slowly sat down beside him with a clink and rattle of armor and gave Zevran a flat look with her sharp grey eyes. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

Zevran shrugged, “Well, first it was the gloves. Then the boots. Now a whole bottle of rare brandy, one that just so happens to be my favorite, all for myself? I figured you wanted at least a little _something_ in return for your efforts to please me…”

The corners of Elisabet’s eyes squinted together as she gave him a wry smile. “Sorry, Zevran. What you have in mind as compensation, Alistair already has covered.”

This time, Alistair _did_ choke, spluttering and coughing so hard his face turned as red as Leliana’s hair. Once sure the man wasn’t actually going to die from accidentally inhaling his brandy, Zevran chuckled and replied, “Are you sure? Perhaps you would like both of-”

“ _No!_ ” Alistair croaked, “No, Maker, no…”

“Oh?” Zevran turned to Alistair, giving Elisabet a sly wink. “Then perhaps some advice? I could give you some excellent tips on how to-”

“Nope, not listening, not going there, not hearing _ANYTHING_ …” Alistair suddenly rose and stomped off, his own armor rattling as he practically ran out of earshot, headed for the mabari. Elisabet could only laugh aloud at the sight of her easily-embarrassed lover fleeing the vicinity; it was a sound that was quite rare in these dark times, so rare that it surprised even her when it escaped her in a wicked string of giggles.

And that was when Zevran truly, honestly smiled a genuine smile of friendship, one without a trace of mischief, at the Warden. Without another word, he raised the bottle to her in salute and turned away, entering his tent to enjoy his prize in solitude.


End file.
